


После шторма всегда затишье

by Heller



Series: Мы охотимся на тех, кто охотится на нас [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a sourwolf, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Saves The Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heller/pseuds/Heller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ранение Стайлза оказалось не таким уж пустяковым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После шторма всегда затишье

Становится холодно, но Стайлз яростно протестует, когда шериф порывается закрыть окно. Тот лишь тяжело вздыхает и выходит из комнаты. Стайлз чувствует, как горчит чувство вины на кончике языка, но даже оно не способно перебить жуткую вонь лекарств и отчаянья, которой пропиталось все вокруг. Стайлз не оборотень, но его уже тошнит от этого запаха, что уж говорить о Скотте, который всегда несмело топчется возле кровати и сбегает при первой возможности. Запах смерти, кажется, так он когда-то сказал Скотту о раненом Дереке.

\- Привет, - в комнату заглядывает Лидия. 

Стайлз замечает ее неловкую улыбку и широко растягивает губы в ответной, такой же фальшивой.

\- Я тут тебе почитать принесла. Подумала, вдруг тебе скучно и все такое.

\- О, да ты просто меня спасаешь! – преувеличенно радостно восклицает Стайлз. – Вот бы ты еще захватила пиццу, и я бы любил тебя до конца жизни.

Лидия ощутимо вздрагивает, и Стайлз тут же добавляет:

\- Твоей долгой счастливой жизни.

Очевидно, это неправильный ответ, потому что она, становится бледнее, чем была, и резко отворачивается.

\- Лидия, прости! О, боже! Я все равно тебя люблю, даже если ты не принесешь пиццу! Как там в школе?

\- Идиот.

Стайлз молча открывает и закрывает рот, так как не успевает следить за сменой настроений Лидии. Теперь она стоит возле него, яростно сверкая глазами, и даже не пытается стереть слезы и потеки туши со щек.

\- Ты такой придурок, Стилински. Как школа? Стоит на месте, как ни в чем не бывало. Все остальные ходят на уроки, занимаются своими, никого, кроме них самих, не интересующими проблемами. Все, кроме Скотта, Эллисон, Джексона, меня, Бойда и Эрики, - Лидия делает паузу после каждого имени, словно вызывает к доске по очереди. – Мы-то как раз занимается тем, что пытаемся найти способ спасти тебе жизнь, Стайлз!

Он отводит взгляд и молчит, потому что, ну, что тут можно сказать? Привет, я Стайлз Стилински, и моя жизнь дерьмо.

«Все будет хорошо», - сказал тогда Дерек. Но, как выяснилось, Стайлз был рожден, чтобы опровергать все его утверждения.

Пуля, которой наградил его тот охотник, оказалась необычной, как будто бы самой раны было недостаточно. В больнице его залатали и дали оптимистичные прогнозы на будущее. Отцу Стайлз наврал с три короба и, воспользовавшись своим положением пациента, отложил собственный допрос до полного выздоровления. 

Рана почти затянулась за пару месяцев, все это время Стайлз чувствовал рядом незримое присутствие Дерека, иногда ловил его отражение в зеркальных поверхностях, но на этом все. Хейл не ответил ни на один звонок, и после десятого или двадцатого Стайлз перестал звонить. Отправил пару смс, но и они остались без ответа. Эрика и Бойд вернулись в школу, Эллисон – в объятия Скотта, но они больше не были одной командой. Та ночь мало что изменила в отношениях стаи, о Дереке они и вовсе отказывались говорить, постоянно избегая всех связанных с ним тем и уклоняясь от прямых вопросов.

На пятьдесят четвертый день после ранения Стайлз впервые не может игнорировать собственное состояние. Он с ужасом вспоминает, что до этого, бывало, чувствовал слабость и головокружение, но беспечно отмахивался, забывая уже через пару минут после приступа. И вот наступает утро, когда он больше не в силах подняться с постели.

\- Стайлз, ты меня слушаешь? Стайлз?

В голосе Лидии помимо раздражения отчетливо слышатся нотки паники. Оказывается, чтобы на тебя обратила внимания девушка, десять лет являющаяся твоей мечтой, нужно всего лишь получить пулю с необычными побочными эффектами и оказаться на грани жизни и смерти. Если бы знать раньше…

\- Все отлично. Хотя, знаешь, я немного устал, думаю, мне нужно поспать.

\- О, да, конечно. Я зайду завтра, одна или с Эллисон, - Лидия снова демонстрирует жалкое подобие улыбки. - И мы обязательно принесем тебе пиццу.

\- Круто, жду не дождусь! Передавай привет Джексону!

Джексон избегает Стайлза с тех самых пор, как все узнали о его небольшой проблеме со здоровьем. Наверное, он чувствует себя некомфортно, учитывая тот факт, что именно он упустил охотника, несмотря на литры крови, которые тот должен был за собой оставить. А, возможно, ему просто наплевать.

Стайлз не хочет думать о том, что Дерек не приходит по той же причине, но мысли, сделав пару кругов, все равно возвращаются к отправной точке. Дерек Хейл. 

На дворе уже глубокая ночь, когда Стайлз слышит щелчок поворачиваемой ручки двери. Это не отец, потому что сегодня он впервые за неделю на дежурстве, а не сидит внизу с бутылкой виски и каким-нибудь нездоровым фаст-фудом. Стайлз, конечно, не знает этого наверняка, но имеет все основания подозревать.

В тишине легкое шуршание шагов звучит так же отчетливо, как взрывы фейерверков на Рождество. Это не Мелисса, которой в этот раз выпала роль его сиделки. Шаги прекращаются возле самой кровати. Стайлз лежит спиной к двери и к окну, потому даже с открытыми глазами не может видеть ничего, кроме погруженной в темноту части комнаты.

Кровать прогибается под весом человека, и Стайлз чувствует, как к нему прижимается горячее тело.

Это Дерек.

\- Где ты был? – Стайлз и сам удивлен, насколько обвинительно звучит его голос.

\- На охоте.

\- И как? Много кроликов поймал?

\- Я не нашел его. Проследил запах до трассы, но там слишком много других, и они сбивают со следа.

Стайлзу не надо объяснять, что речь идет об охотнике. Злость уходит, сменяясь усталостью и облегчением.

\- Не уходи больше, - одними губами шепчет он и добавляет громче. - Ты обещал.

\- Нам нужно к Дитону.

\- Зачем? Он уже меня осматривал и пока не выдвинул никаких идей.

\- Я хочу укусить тебя.

Стайлз чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар, прежде чем забиться с бешеной скоростью.

\- Что прям сейчас? Дерек, я знаю, что тебе не терпится, я ведь такой невероятно сексуальный, но, может быть, подождем до свадьбы?

Дерек переворачивает его на спину и нависает сверху. Его глаза отсвечивают красным, хотя Стайлз почти уверен, что он не так уж и зол. В данный конкретный момент.

\- Это может сработать. Должно сработать. Стайлз, это может спасти тебе жизнь.

\- Или не сработать, или я могу умереть от укуса, или превратиться в очередную неведомую зверушку, бегать голым по лесу и убивать людей.

Дерек тяжело вздыхает, и на миг Стайлзу кажется, что это улыбка мелькает в уголках его губ. Но Дерек отстраняется и поднимает его на руки вместе с одеялом.

\- Эй! Это похищение, между прочим! Дерек, мой отец…

\- Я уже говорил с шерифом. Он встретит нас на месте.

\- Что-что? – переспрашивает Стайлз. Потому что, серьезно, Дерек, разговаривающий с его отцом? Отец, соглашающийся на эту авантюру? Надо сказать, что это был не самый приятный момент в жизни Стайлза: объяснять отцу, какого черта его сын выглядит и чувствует себя как оживший труп. Если бы не помощь Мелиссы и Скотта, шериф бы, скорее всего, решил, что у него начался горячечный бред, и затаскал по врачам, которые все равно ничем не могли помочь.

\- Я заходил в участок, перед тем как прийти сюда.

\- И он тебя не пристрелил?

\- С чего бы ему это делать?

Стайлз вспоминает выражение лица отца, когда тот, наконец, разложил по полчкам у себя в голове все полученные данные и осознал, что его сын получил пулю только из-за того, что влез в переделку между оборотнями и охотниками на них. 

\- Действительно, с чего…

Они спускаются на первый этаж, и Мелисса сама открывает двери, чтобы этого не пришлось делать Дереку. Она отводит глаза от Стайлза у него на руках, тихо желая удачи им вслед.

В салоне Камаро тепло и не пахнет лекарствами. Дерек устраивает его на заднем сиденье и садится за руль. Они молчат всю дорогу, но Стайлзу уютно в этой тишине.

***  
\- К сожалению, мне нечем вас порадовать, - говорит Дитон после получаса манипуляций с какими-то растворами, порошками и приборами, о назначении которых Стайлз даже не хочет знать.

\- Что это значит? Дитон, ты можешь нормально объяснить?! – голос шерифа срывается.

Стайлз лежит на диване в кабинете Дитона, рядом с ним, прямо на полу, сидит Дерек, и Стайлз упирается коленками в его спину.

\- Я не могу определить точный состав яда, который содержала пуля, но одна из составляющих – рябина. Укус убьет его еще быстрее, чем это делает яд.

\- Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?

\- Можно попытаться, но это будет русская рулетка. Я не уверен…

\- Я согласен, - перебивает его Стайлз. Что угодно, если это даст ему шанс. 

Дерек поворачивает голову в его сторону и внимательно смотрит в глаза, словно ищет там что-то чрезвычайно важное. Возможно, так и есть. С тех пор, как они переступили порог клиники, Дерек едва ли выдавил из себя пару предложений. Односложных.

\- Стайлз, сын, ты не должен торопиться, полиция ищет этого охотника и уже нашла несколько зацепок.

\- У меня нет времени, - спокойно говорит Стайлз и виновато улыбается, когда отец вздрагивает от его слов, - Дитон, сделайте все, что можете.

Дитон кивает и уходит делать то, что он там собирался делать. Стайлз поднимает руку и дотрагивается до плеча Дерека, чувствуя, как напрягаются под его пальцами мышцы.

\- Все будет хорошо, Дерек.

\- Конечно, будет, - резко бросает шериф, но, поймав взгляд сына, замолкает и трет лицо ладонью. - Пойду пройдусь.

Они остаются одни, и Дерек, наконец, оживает: пружинисто вскакивает на ноги и делает несколько кругов по кабинету, словно загнанный в клетку зверь.

\- Стайлз, я… - порывисто начинает он и тут же прерывается.

\- Дерек, все хорошо, - повторяет Стайлз.

\- Ничего хорошего. Я должен был обратить тебя раньше, должен был научить тебя защищаться, сделать хоть что-нибудь.

\- Так, стоп, тормози. Если бы ты раньше предложил мне укус, то узнал бы много новых направлений, куда отправляются все Альфы, посмевшие это сделать, для вечных мучений в кипящем аконите, – Стайлз даже привстал на локтях от возмущения. - Во-вторых, я умею защищаться! У меня черный пояс по защите от психованных оборотней и охотников на них, ну, ладно, может быть, не совсем черный. И, в-четвертых, ты меня спас, как рыцарь в волчьей шкуре, так что давай обойдемся без излишней драмы!

\- В-третьих.

\- Что? – замирает с открытым ртом Стайлз.

\- После «во-вторых», идет «в-третьих», а не «в-четвертых». И если я рыцарь, это делает тебя моей прекрасной дамой.

Стайлз не может вымолвить ни звука от изумления, потому что Дерек Хейл улыбается ему. Не той клыкастой улыбкой «я тебе горло разорву» и не фирменной «я знаю, что круче меня только яйца», а по-настоящему, с озорными искорками в глазах.

\- Вау. Я сейчас умру от шока.

Неправильные слова. Волшебная улыбка бесследно исчезает, уступая место обычному хмурому выражению. Еще более хмурому, чем обычно. Самому хмурому их всех хмурых выражений лица в ассортименте Дерека Хейла.

\- Дерек, я пошутил. Глупая шутка, глупый я – в общем, ничего необычного.

\- Я обещал, что буду защищать тебя. И не смог.

Да, в тот день, когда они все-таки нашли в себе достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы объединиться против стаи Альф.

\- Технически, ты обещал защищать стаю…

\- Ты часть моей стаи!

\- Дерек, успокойся! Все будет хорошо, это же я, самый живучий человек в Бэкон Хилз, ну, не считая твоего дядюшки, но он ведь и не человек на самом деле. Давно его не видел, кстати. Ты опять его убил? – с преувеличенным интересом спрашивает Стайлз. Он просто пытается замаскировать участившееся от слов Дерека сердцебиение за мнимыми симптомами своего взбудораженного состояния.

\- Ты не просто часть стаи, Стайлз, - тихо говорит Дерек, игнорируя вопросы о Питере, - Ты ее сердце и душа. Я, может быть, Альфа, но в ту ночь стая пришла не потому, что я их позвал, а потому что ты был в опасности.

И снова Стайлз не знает, как реагировать, поэтому говорит совсем о другом.

\- Они признают тебя Альфой, рано или поздно. Ты, конечно, в начале не был претендентом на приз «Альфа года», но после всего, что мы пережили вместе… просто дай им время перерасти подростковый ангст, и они сами придут к тебе.

Дерек издает какой-то раздраженный звук, похожий на рычание и стон одновременно, после чего оказывается на корточках перед диваном и осторожно, но крепко хватает Стайлза за плечи. Их взгляды сцепляются в безмолвном поединке: отчаянный Дерека и растерянный Стайлза. Упрямства обоим не занимать, так что затянувшуюся игру в гляделки прерывает только появление Дитона с металлической коробочкой в руках.

\- Не хочется вам мешать, но у меня все готово.

Дерек закрывает глаза, Стайлз чувствует, как на долю секунду пальцы на его плечах сжимаются сильнее, прежде чем исчезнуть совсем. Дерек поднимается с пола и отступает к стене. В кабинет проскальзывает шериф, и Стайлз невольно улыбается, представив его караулящим под дверью, чтобы, не дай бог, Дерек не позволил себе лишнего.

Дитон извлекает из коробочки шприц, который, наверное, еще долго будет преследовать Стайлза в кошмарах, и какие-то амулеты, явно не являющиеся атрибутами традиционной медицины.

\- Готов? – спрашивает он после того, как амулеты разложены вокруг Стайлза в одному Дитону понятном порядке.

Стайлз не готов, но смысла в отрицательном ответе не больше, чем шансов на то, что проблема решиться сама собой, поэтому он просто кивает головой. Дитон вкалывает ему то, что как они все надеются, является лекарством, и Стайлз проваливается в темноту.

***  
Через несколько дней Стайлзу заметно лучше. Его лицо перестает выглядеть, как у смертельно больного с темными провалами глаз, бисером пота на бледной коже и потрескавшимися губами. Он встает с постели и даже съедает блинчики на завтрак. Все вздыхают с облегчением и, хоть и продолжают исподволь опекать его, переключаются на свои заботы и проблемы.

Вот только на самом деле ему не лучше. Стайлз смотрит на себя в зеркало и видит, как с каждым днем его отражение выглядит все лучше и лучше. А внутри его раздирает боль, с каждым днем все сильнее и сильнее. Стайлз не помнит, какого это - жить без боли, иногда она затихает до просто ноющей, иногда накатывает приступами, от которых темнеет в глазах, и уплывает сознание, но она всегда там.

Дерек ведет себя, мягко говоря, странно. Он словно разрывается между двумя противоположными желаниями: не отходить от Стайлза ни на шаг и сбежать от него подальше. Все попытки поговорить с ним на эту тему терпят сокрушительное поражение, и Стайлз переходит в наступление.

\- Дерек, нам нужно поговорить, - с порога заявляет он. 

У каждого члена стаи есть ключ от дома Дерека, нового дома, а не той развалины в лесу, но Стайлз использует свой первый раз с тех пор, как получил. Просто потому, что раньше не считал себя вправе, а теперь ему все равно.

\- Стайлз. Тебе разве не нужно быть в школе? – осторожно спрашивает Дерек.

\- У меня еще неделя больничного, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. А теперь, может быть, перейдем к той части нашей милой беседы, где я спрашиваю тебя, какого черта ты ведешь себя так, как ведешь, а ты мне отвечаешь правду и ничего, кроме правды.

\- Мне нужно работать.

Звучит, по мнению Стайлза неубедительно, особенно в совокупности с нервно сжимающимися и разжимающимися кулаками.

\- Нет, не нужно, твои заместители не зря протирают штаны в Нью-Йорке. Серьезно, не мог придумать отмазку получше, у тебя на это куча времени было.

Стайлз чувствует приближение очередного приступа и проклинает свою карму, подкидывающую ему подлянки в самые неподходящие моменты.

\- Ты в порядке?

Дерек уже рядом, с волнением изучает лицо Стайлза, и тот вынужден взять себя в руки и придумать, как отвлечь его внимание на что-нибудь другое.

\- По правде говоря, нет, Дерек, я не в порядке, - ровным тоном говорит он, - Не думаю, что волчья тоска, которую я чувствую из-за того, что кто-то никак не может определиться со своими желаниями, классифицируется как «в порядке».

Дерек отступает на два шага назад и отводит взгляд.

\- Я хотел дать тебе время. В экстремальных ситуациях люди иногда принимают поспешные решения, о которых потом жалеют.

\- О, боже, я был не прав, вот это самое идиотское оправдание из всех идиотских оправданий во вселенной. И, думаешь, я не знаю, что ты приходишь каждую ночь и уходишь только, когда я начинаю просыпаться?

Дерек удивленно вскидывает брови, прежде чем сложить все части мозаики и прийти к определенному выводу.

\- Скотт.

\- Именно. Лучший друг-оборотень. Очень удобно на случай, если нужно найти по запаху пропавшую футболку или узнать, был ли кто в твоей комнате без твоего ведома.

Стайлзу все сложнее удерживать эту маску беззаботности, потому что отступившая на время боль возвращается с новой силой. Еще чуть-чуть и он просто не сможет ее скрывать, а это было бы крайне нежелательно в данный момент.

\- Это сложно, Стайлз.

«Да, черт побери, с тобой всегда нелегко, угрюмый волчара» - мысленно стонет Стайлз, но вслух говорит другое.

\- Да что тут сложного? Ты нравишься мне, я нравлюсь тебе, ты перестаешь выносить мне мозг, я радостно падаю в твои мускулистые объятия. Проблема решена.

\- Я оборотень, за мной всегда будут охотиться, а значит, ты тоже можешь попасть под удар. Опять. - Дерек возвращается в гостиную и падает в кресло, опустив голову на руки, - Я не могу тебя потерять.

При виде такого Дерека у Стайлза сжимается сердце, и хочется обнять, сказать, что все будет хорошо, все наладиться. Но он сам в это не верит, а Дерек почувствует ложь.

\- Мой отец шериф, это тоже, знаешь ли, довольно опасно, не говоря уже о том, что я живу в Бэкон Хилз, городе, который, очевидно, прототип Мистик Фолс, знаешь, из сериала, где вся мистическая хрень на планете начинается и заканчивается именно в Мистик Фолс, только вот наш город на самом деле существует. И я тут живу.

\- Это не то же самое, - упрямо твердит Дерек.

\- О, боже, за что мне все это? – закатывает глаза к потолку Стайлз и идет к двери, потому что он уже на пределе, и ему нужно выбраться отсюда как можно скорее. В идеале, прямо сейчас.

\- Не думай, что я вот так вот это оставлю. Это просто тактическое отступление, чтобы с новыми силами кинуться в атаку. Завтра. Советую подготовиться.

Уже в джипе боль накрывает Стайлза с головой, он едва успевает съехать на обочину и вцепиться зубами в руку. Стайлз не знает, сколько длится приступ, но когда он достаточно приходит в себя и дрожащими руками берется за руль, за окном джипа уже почти темно.

***  
\- Ну вот, опять. Стоило отлучиться ненадолго, как все неожиданно изменилось к худшему. Я начинаю чувствовать себя многодетным отцом, регулярно снимающим своих детей с крыш. Весело, но быстро надоедает, - будит Стайлза посреди ночи чье-то негромкое бормотание.

Он даже не вздрагивает, слишком привык к нежданным посетителям, только удивленно вскидывает брови.

\- Питер? Что ты здесь делаешь? И где ты был?

\- Я всегда знал, что ты можешь заболтать даже Смерть, - Питер поднимает руки в притворном поражении и закатывает глаза.

\- Я в поряд…

Стайлз вынужден прерваться, потому что Питер бесцеремонно стаскивает с него одеяло и прижимает руку к месту ранения. Боль прошивает Стайлза с головы до пят, и он выгибается, выталкивая выдох сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- Так и думал. Абсолютно беспомощны без меня.

Питер оставляет в покое его ногу и вытаскивает из кармана пулю. Стайлз узнает ее даже через болезненные вспышки перед глазами. Эта та самая пуля. Ну, не та, что попала ему в бедро, но точно такая же.

\- Где ты ее достал?! – изумленно восклицает он.

\- В отличие от некоторых неопытных волчат, я точно знаю, как нужно загонять добычу. Так уж получилось, что я как раз веселился с группкой охотников на Альф, когда до меня дошли слухи о твоей безграничной невезучести и не менее безграничной бесполезности нашей общей стаи…

Во время своего монолога, Питер, не теряя времени, стаскивает со Стайлза штаны и когтями вскрывает едва поджившую рану. Стайлз этого даже не чувствует: что такое комариный укус, если у тебя переломаны все кости.

\- Так что я был вынужден покинуть вечеринку раньше срока и вспомнить навыки бойскаута, выслеживая по лесам этого чокнутого на всю голову охотника.

\- Кто бы говорил, - цедит Стайлз сквозь зубы, скорее для того, чтобы отвлечься, чем ради поддержания светской беседы.

\- Как я уже говорил Дереку, никто не совершенен. Советую поберечь язык.

С этими словами Питер высыпает содержимое пули прямо в открытую рану и, о, боже, это седьмой круг ада. Стайлзу кажется, что он умирает, потом, что лучше бы умер. Сознание несколько раз милосердно покидает его, но шок слишком силен.

Когда все заканчивается, он полностью опустошен, разобран на части и собран заново. Какой-то частью сознания, которая еще способна мыслить, Стайлз осознает, что рядом с ним на кровати сидит Питер и заматывает ему ногу неизвестно откуда взявшимся бинтом. Безумно хочется спать.

\- Надеюсь, это не значит, что сюда нагрянет армия охотников в поисках возмездия, - сонно бормочет он в подушку, но Питер оборотень, для него это не проблема.

\- Мы охотимся на тех, кто охотится на нас – довольно точное, но двоякое утверждение, - последнее, что слышит Стайлз прежде, чем провалиться в сон, на этот раз без кошмаров и ноющей боли во всем теле.

В этот раз его будит ощущение чужого присутствия. Он с трудом поднимает налитые тяжестью веки и натыкается взглядом на темный силуэт. Дерек стоит у окна, перекрывая свет, и Стайлз не может разглядеть его лица.

\- Дерек?..

\- Почему ты не сказал мне?

Стайлзу чудится что-то странное в его голосе, но он не может понять, то именно.

\- Все в порядке, Дерек. Все хорошо.

\- Почему ты не доверился мне? Я чувствовал, что что-то не так, твой запах был неправильный, но списал все на лечение Дитона, потому что ты говорил, что все хорошо, - Дерек выделяет последние слова голосом, выплевывает их, словно они обжигают язык.

Стайлз открывает рот и не знает, что сказать. Дерек зол и расстроен, и имеет на это полное право, но Стайлз соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не сделал бы точно также снова. Поэтому он молчит.

Дерек тоже молчит, а потом, так и не проронив больше не слова, исчезает в окне. Стайлз порывается позвать его, вскочить и кинуться следом, но тело все еще не слушается, а голова тяжелая, как чугунный котел. Он бессильно бьет открытой ладонью по матрасу и закрывает глаза. 

Стайлз засыпает с мыслью о том, что завтра Дерек вернется, и они непременно поговорят.

***  
Дерек не приходит ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. Все, кого бы Стайлз не рискнул спросить о Дереке, отводят глаза и поспешно переводят тему на что-то вроде лакросса или обновленного меню в столовой. Хотя, если подумать, они игнорируют любую тему, даже косвенно связанную с оборотнями, охотниками, полнолунием и мистикой в целом.

В конце концов, Стайлзу это надоедает, и он загоняет Скотта в угол, и в прямом и переносном смысле.

\- Скотт, или ты сейчас же объясняешь мне, что тут происходит и где, черт возьми, Дерек, или я рассказываю твоей матери о том случае, когда ты спалил кухню. В деталях.

Это страшная угроза, но Скотт проявляет силу воли и раскалывается только после непреодолимых доводов в виде несчастного лица и показательной слабости после ранения. То, что рассказывает Скотт вполне ожидаемо, но все равно заставляет Стайлза кипеть от возмущения. Подумать только, они пытаются его защитить! 

«Ну, все, Дерек Хейл, спрятался ты или нет, но я иду искать» - злорадно думает Стайлз и идет прямиком к отцу, потому что в том, что тот знает правду об оборотнях и является шерифом, есть свои плюсы. Ну, и, конечно же, его чисто отцовская подозрительность по отношению к Дереку тут совершенно не причем. А если он не сможет помочь, то всегда есть Питер, который с радостью сдаст племянника со всеми потрохами.

***  
\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что сказать в свое оправдание? – выдает он вместо приветствия, когда находит Дерека сидящим на лестнице в старом доме Хейлов, с трехдневной щетиной и взглядом, направленным куда-то за пределы стен дома. Либо у него ужасное настроение и все признаки депрессии, либо он постигает дзен, и почему-то Стайлзу кажется, что дзен тут не причем.

Дерек молчит, но Стайлз замечает, что смотрит он теперь прямо на него, а не в прекрасное далеко. И, о, боже, сколько в этом взгляде всего понамешано: вина, отчаянье, радость, злость, почти что голод.

Стайлз взбирается по ступенькам и останавливается только тогда, когда оказывается между расставленных ног Дерека, на пару ступенек ниже той, где он сидит. Кладет руки ему на плечи и трется носом о нос, как сделал сам Дерек в ту роковую ночь.

\- Чтобы ты там себе не напридумывал, но от меня не так-то просто отделаться. Ни охотникам, ни оборотням, ни неведомым зверюшкам, ни даже тебе, - он слегка отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть Дереку в глаза. - Ты часть моей стаи, Дерек, а это навсегда.

Стайлз внезапно чувствует, как его обхватывают сильные руки, и сам прижимается как можно ближе к Дереку. Потом они поговорят и поругаются, потом решат, как им жить дальше, все потом, а пока они просто молча докажут друг другу, что все в порядке, они справились.

Дерек держит его в объятиях, и с каждой прошедшей секундой это все меньше напоминает отчаянную попытку уцепиться за что-нибудь надежное посреди бушующего шторма. Потому что когда сражаешься со всем миром, ярость придает сил лишь первое время, а потом берет двойную плату, оставляя опустошенным и беспомощным, но вера в то, что есть тот, ради кого стоит бороться придает сил всегда, даже на последнем издыхании. Это самый сильный, единственно верный якорь.

Стайлзу не нужны красивые слова, он сам может заболтать кого угодно, и романтичный ужин при свечах ему даром не сдался, готовить-то все равно ему, из Дерека отвратительный повар, то, что ему нужно, это пробуждение в крепких объятиях и бесплодные попытки выбраться из них самостоятельно. И еще постоянные перепалки, и рычание, которым оказывается можно выразить столько эмоций сразу, и молчаливая поддержка в трудную минуту, и ослепительная улыбка в хорошие времена. 

Ему просто нужен Дерек. И в горе, и в радости. Всегда.


End file.
